Because You're Our Leader
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: Sperti biasa, fict saia adalah fict yang selalu mengangkat tema dari sang Leader Super Junior. Fict yang hobi bikin sang leader lemah. Ya, untuk yang mau mampir saia ucapkan terimakasih, buat yang hanya lewat pun tak apa. Argh, gak jago bikin summary...


BECAUSE YOU'RE OUR LEADER

Cast : Super Junior

Genre : Friendship, Family

Warning : Fict seperti biasa. Gak jelas dan apa adanya. Banyak fict yang mengangkat tema seperti ini, dan saia tidak bermaksud untuk mencopy/memplagiat/meniru apapun itu. Ini adalah fict saia, yang rela untuk membaca dan mereview saia ucapkan terimakasih, yang hanya numpang lewatpun tidak apa-apa.

.

.

.

~Leeteuk POV~

"Hyung... Kau kenapa? Sakit? Wajahmu pucat..." Tanya Donghae setelah kami kembali ke backstage. Kami baru saja menyelesaikan promo album terbaru kami, BONAMANA.

"Mwo? Jinjjayo? Anni, gwanchana, Donghae-ah... Kau jangan mengkhawatirkanku." Aku tersenyum pada Donghae yang berada tepat di depanku, walaupun kepalaku terasa sakit sejak kemarin malam. Tapi aku tidak mau membebani orang-orang yang aku sayangi di Super Junior ini. Lebih baik aku memendam rasa sakit ini sendirian saja.

"Hyung yakin?"

Aku mengangguk pasti.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku tiduran dulu ya hyung di kursi ini, rasanya lelah sekali..." Ucapnya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi.

Aku hanya berdiri mematung, kepalaku terasa sangat sakit, seperti ada yang membelah-belah kepalaku. Tapi aku hanya diam. Kakiku tak kuat untuk melangkah lagi. Aku hanya berdiri di tempatku, sampai seseorang menghampiriku.

"Hyung, kau sedang apa? Kenapa tidak duduk?" Tanya nya. Kyuhyun, magnae nakal Super Junior.

"Anniyo, Aku tidak sedang apa-apa, hehe..." Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Hyung, hidungmu berdarah! Kau sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada panik.

"Jinjja?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Aku mengusap hidungku dengan jari tanganku, dan kudekatkan ke wajahku. Ternyata benar. Darah. Kepalaku sakit, aku sudah tak bisa menahannya sekarang. Aku memegangi kepalaku. Pandanganku semakin kabur. Aku rasa keseimbanganku mulai memudar, aku akan jatuh. Aku semakin tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tapi setidaknya, telingaku masih bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang memanggilku.

"Hyung...! Hyung...! Gwaenchanayo? Donghae hyung, bangun..." Kudengar Kyuhyun memanggil Donghae. Diruangan ini memang tidak ada orang lagi selain aku, Kyuhyun, dan Donghae yang tertidur.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrgggghhhh..." Aku memegangi kepalaku. Sakiiiit sekali. Kakiku sudah tidak bisa lagi menopang tubuhku, Akhirnyakujatuhkan tubuhku yang sudh lemas. Tapi sepertinya seseorang menahanku. Kyuhyun. Aku jatuh ke pelukan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya aku mengotori baju Kyuhyun dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari hidungku ini. Ah, mianhae, Kyu...

"Mian...hae...yo" Ucapku sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

~Leeteuk POV, end~

.

~Donghae POV~

"Hyung! Donghae hyung! Bangun... Bantu aku..."

Aku seperti mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Siapa? Kubuka mataku perlahan yang baru saja tertutup rapat. Kyu? Dan Teukie hyung! Kenapa dia?

"Kyu! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Teukie hyung seperti itu?" Tanyaku, kesadaranku langsung kembali saat melihat Teukie hyung yang dipeluk Kyuhyun dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Mollayo, hyung. Dia dari tadi kulihat berdiri disini, saat kutemui, Teukie hyung mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya dan memegangi kepalanya, dan kemudian pingsan." Jelasnya.

" Ayo! Kita bawa jke rumah sakit, aku bawa mobil."

"Ne."

Kami membawa Teukie hyung ke mobil untuk dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Saat menyetir aku sungguh khawatir dengan keadaan Teukie hyung. Aku rasa aku tau penyebabnya kenapa Teukie hyung seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya. Hyungku... Teukie hyung, leader dan pemimpin kami sedang dalam kesulitan, dia sedang berjuang sendirian. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, hyung.. Aku kalut sekali.

Sesampainya du rumah sakit, aku terus saja menangis. Aku terlalu kalut. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Teukie hyung. Teukie hyung langsung mendapat penanganan dari dokter.

"Hyung, tenanglah... Teukie hyung pasti akan baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun menenangkanku, dia terus mengelus lembut punggungku. "Aku sudah menghubungi yang lain, kurasa sebentar lagi mereka akan datang." Lanjutnya.

"Kyu, aku takut. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi pada Teukie hyung. Aku takut kehilangannya. Tidak biasanya dia mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya, dia mendadak pingsan, dan sekarang dokterpun tidak mengatakan apapun pada kita. Apa sebenarnya yang dia pikirkan? Kenapa dia tidak pernah mau berbagi sebagian bebannya dengan kita? Walaupun tidak dengan anggota lain, setidaknya denganku. Aku..aku..." Aku tak sanggup bicara lagi.

"Hyung, percayalah jika Teukie hyung akan baik-baik saja. Kita harus percaya kalau Teukie hyung pasti kuat. Aku yakin, dia tidak akan pernah berani meninggalkan kita dan Super Junior. Dia tidak akan pernah berani untuk itu." Kyuhyun mengucapkan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatku sedikit tenang.

"Kyu, gomawo..."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. 'Hyung lihat kan, magnae kita Kyuhyun sudah dewasa, dia sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Hyung tidak usah khawatir, Kibum akan kembali, dia menghubungiku. Kangin hyung baik-baik saja dan akan segera kembali. Hankyung hyung, dia sangat baik di China. Jadi, hyung tidak harus begini . Jangan siksa dirimu juga kami.' Batinku.

-FLASHBACK-

"Hyung, kau sedang apa? Jangan di balkon terus, dingin. Nanti hyung bisa masuk angin." Aku mengajak Teukie hyung tidur. Tapi dia tidak terusik sedkitpun dari posisi berdirinya itu.

"Hyung, kajja!" Aku masih mengajaknya. Tapi di tetap tidak bergeming. "Haiah, ya sudah kalau hyung tidak mau tidur sekarang. Aku tidur duluan yaa..." Ucapku sambil melangkahkan kakiku.

"Donghae-ah..." Aku dengar dia memanggilku.

"Nae, hyung. Waeyo?" Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa... Apa aku benar seorang leader? Apa aku memang seoarang pemimpin?" Kalimat tanya itu berhasil membuatku kaget, kedengaranya dia sedang menahan tangis. Akupun mendekatinya dan ikut beriri di balkon. Tapi aku belum berani untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Hyung, apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja kau itu leader, leader kami, pemimpin Super Junior." Tegasku.

"Apa menurutmu aku sudah memimpin kalian dengan baik? Apa aku memang pantas menjadi leader Super Junior?"

"Hyung! Apa yang kau katakan? Kau adalah leader Super Junior. Kau adalah leader terbaik. Dan selamanya akan terus begitu!" Bentakku. Aku merasa sangat kesal padanya karena telah berkata seolah-olah bukan pemimpin dari Super Junior.

"Aku...aku...aku gagal! Kali ini aku gagal, Donghae-ah." Dia menangis sekarang. Kenapa?

"Wae?"

"Aku membiarkan Kibum pergi, aku juga membuat Hankyung pergi juga. Dan aku, aku juga membuat Kangin pergi meninggalkan kita juga."

Akhirnya air mataku pun ikut turun seiring dengan mengalirnya air mata Leeteuk hyung.

"Hyuuuunnnggg..." Aku memeluknya erat. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Leeteuk hyung akan berfikiran seperti ini. Memang, sebagai leader, tentunya dia paling merasa bertanggung jawab jika sebagian membernya pergi. Tapi itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu hyung... "Hyung, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu hyung..."

"Tentu saja itu salahku. Aku bukan hyung yang baik. Aku bukan leader yang benar. Bisa-bisanya aku membiarkan mereka pergi. Itu semua gara-gara aku." Ia berteriak cukup keras padaku.

"Hyung..."

"Mi..mianhae, Hae."

"Hyung... Aku tau tidak mudah menjadi seorang leader, tidak mudah untuk memimpin Super Junior, yang memiliki anggota yang cukup banyak. Dan aku tau apa yang hyung rasakan saat ini, karena kami semua juga sama, merasa kehilangan mereka. Tapi jangan hyung rasa bahwa hyung lah yang bersalah, karena semua tau mereka petgi karena alasan mereka masing-masing. Hyung harus ingat, selamanya hyung adalah hyung kami, leader Super Junior, yang selalu mendapat gelar terbaik setiap tahunnya. Hyung adalah leader terhebat yang berani memimpin 12 orang yang berbeda. Berani menyatukan ke-12 orang itu hingga mereka menjadi satu." Aku berkata panjang lebar, sambil terus memluk Leeteuk hyung, walaupun Leeteuk hyung tidak membalas pelukanku.

"Tapi..."

Segera aku merapatkan pelukanku agar dia tidak berbicara dan menyalahkan dirinya lagi. "Sudahlah hyung, apa kau tidak lelah? Seharian kau beraktifitas, memikirkan hal-hal aneh yang bisa membuat hyung gila. Ayo kita istirahat, kau membutuhkan itu." Akhirnya ia balas memelukku.

"Hhuft... Kau benar, aku memang butuh itu. Gomawo, saeng... Terimakasih kau mau menemaniku malam ini." Dia tersenyum.

"Nae, hyung..."

-FLASHBACK, END-

Sekarang kami ber-sembilan sudah berkumpul di ruang rawat Leeteuk hyung. Sudah dua hari sejak ia pingsan saat itu, ia belum bangun juga. Kami bergantian untuk menjaganya. Kecuali Hankyung hyung, Kangin hyung, dan Kibum. Ah, tentu saja mereka tidak datang.

Aku langsung mengosongkan jadwalku, karena aku benar-benar ingin berada di sisi Leeteuk hyung ketika ia bangun nanti.

Kami semua mengelilingi tempat tidur Leeteuk hyung.

"Aku tau, aku sering membuatmu pusing . Aku selal membuatmu khawatir, apalagi kalau mengenai si pangeran cina itu. Tapi sekarang aku janji, aku tidak akan menangis gara-gara dia lagi. Jadi sekarang bangunlah, Jungsoo..." Heechul hyung berkata pada Leeteuk hyung yang tertidur.

"Hyung, aku disini. Kau lihat kan? Aku masih mendukungmu. Maaf jika selama ini aku membuatmu repot. Aku selalu membebani hyung. Sekarang bangunlah, jika kau tidak ada, siapa yang akan menopang diriku? Bukankah kita berjanji akan saling menopang bila salah satu diantara kita terjatuh?" Kini Yesung hyung. Air matanya sudah mengalir kecil.

"Hyung, bangunlah. Siapa nanti yang akan memimpin Teukigayo? Apa salahku padamu begitu besar? Aku minta maaf karena waktu itu aku meninggalkanmu di restoran itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Terimakasih hyung sudah mau menjadi hyung bagiku dan Super Junior. Kami menunggumu, hyung.." Shindong hyung juga berkata ini pada Leeteuk hyung, yang masih tetap saja menutup matanya.

"Hyung! Kau jahat! Bagaimana bisa kau seperti ini? Bangunlah hyung, aku tau kau tidak akan tidur lama. Aku minta maaf, karena aku selalu membebanimu dengan sikapku. Aku janji hyung, aku akan selalu ada ketika hyung membutuhkanku. Apa kau tega membuatku harus mengurus si evil magnae itu sendirian?" Sungmin hyung bergumam pelan.

"Hyung, berani sekali kau berbuat ini. Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku di Sukira? Huh, sungguh tidak bertanggung jawab! Kau akan meninggalkanku dan Shindong hyung di Teukiegayo juga? Tak ada yang bisa mengganti posisimu hyung, jadi kembalilah pada kami. Siapa yang akan memimpin kami nanti? Heechul hyung? Aarrggh,, kau pun tau jika dia yang memimpin semua pasti kacau. Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf karena kemarin aku menyembunyikan sepatu barumu, tapi sudah aku simpan di tempatnya lagi, ko.. Jadi sekarang bangunlah, awas saja kalu kau sampai tidak bangun." Eunhyuk terdengar paling cengeng.

"Hyung, siapa yang akan menemaniku ke gereja? Yang menemaniku fitness? Hyaa~ beraninya kau tidur sampai dua hari. Ingat hyung, jangan memikirkan sesuatu sampai berlebihan, beginikan akibatnya? Hyung, aku minta maaf atas segalanya. Hyung mau berjanji sesuatu paadaku kan? Bangunlah hyung, buka matamu. Aku yakin kau bisa. Kami selalu mendukungmu." Perasaan Siwon.

"Hyung,, aku mau cerita. Hari ini Yesung hyung memarahiku lagi karena aku telat ngasih makan Ddangkoma. Hyung tega tidak membelaku kali ini. Hyung kapan akan bangun? Aku janji hyung, aku akan membuatkan makanan yang enak. Setiap kau memintaku utuk membuatkan makanan, aku pasti akan membuatkannya. Tapi hyung harus janji dulu, hyung harus bangun. Hyung janji kan?" Keluar setetes air mata dari mata Ryeowook.

"Hyung, mianhae... Aku janji, aku akan mengurangi waktu bermain game-ku. Aku juga berjanji akan menjadi magnae yang baik, yang nurut sama hyung, sopan, tidak jahil. Tapi hyung harus janji, hyung harus bangun. Kalau hyung tidur terus, siapa yang akan melindungiku dari kejaran Heechul hyung nanti? Apakah hyung akan membiarkan'kyuteuk' kita menghilang...? Ayo, hyung... bangun! Fighting hyung...!" Itulah ungkapan perasaan magnae kami, telihat sedikit kekanakan di awal, tapi dia dewasa di akhir.

Dan sekarang tinggal aku. "Hyung, mungkin akulah yang jadi beban berat untukmu. Maaf, aku terlalu manja padamu, dan mungkin aku juga terlalu mengandalkanmu dalam apapun. Tanggung jawabmuterhadapku begitu besar. Kau terlalu berlebihan menjagaku. Aku minta maaf untuk semuanya hyung. Sekarang, apakah hyung akan bangun? Lihat hyung, semuanya menunggumu, semuanya mengharapkanmu kembali. Kau masih leader Super Junior, kau masih hyung kami. Bukalah matamu hyung, ayooo... Hyuuunnnggg..."

Beberapa menit suasana menjadi hening. Sampai akhirnya Yesung hyung angkat bicara.

"YAA. Kenapa kalian hanya diam? Leeteuk hyung ingin diajak ngobrol. Kalian lihat? Dia hampir bosan." Serunya pelan.

"Hm, hyung benar." Tambah Ryeowook. Anak ini selalu saja ingin menambahi setiap perkataan Yesung.

"Haish, aigoo~ kita ada jadwal di SBS siang ini." Ucap Sungmin hyung dengan nada yang sedikit panik ketika ia melirik kearah jam tangannya.

"Mwo? Jinjjayo? Aigoo, aku lupa." Ryeowook tak kalah panik lagi.

"Hhuft.. Ya sudah, kita berangkat sekarang. Urusan disini kita serahkan saja pada Donghae, dia jadwal kosong kan? Nah, Donghae, kami titip yaa. Hei Jungsoo. Awas kalau kamu masih tidur. Kami pergi dulu, nanti kami kembali lagi." Heechul hyung terlihat bijak sekarang.

"Ah ne Teuk hyung. Kami pergi dulu ya. Cepat sadar hyung, annyeong." Ucap Ryewook sambil berlalu dari kamar rawat Leeteuk hyung.

"Hyung, kami pergi dulu ya, baik-baik hyung..." Kai ini Sungmin hyung yang pamit.

Semua member akhirnya keluar kamar ini. Kecuali Kyuhyun. Ia mengajak Teukie hyung untuk mengobrol lagi. Mungkin ia berpamitan.

"Hyung, bogoshipooo... Ayo main lagi nanti, hhehe... Aku pergi dulu hyung, daahh.."

-pletakk-

Aku melayangkan sebuah jitkan di kepala si magnae ini.

"Au! Hyung, sakit. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia meringis pelan.

"Kau masih saja bilang bermain dengan Teukie hyung, kau baru saja berjanji."

"Ahhahaa.. Aku lupa. Ah, Teukie hyung, nanti kalau kau siap bertanding game denganku, bilang saja yaa... Hhehe, dadah hyung, bye..." Kyuhyun nyengir dan langsung kabur.

Aish. Magnae kurang ajar. "Maafkan Kyu ya Teukie hyung" ucapku pada Teukie hyung.

Setelah semuanya pergi, ruangan menjadi sepi. Aku duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Aku mengggenggam tangannya. Air mataku tiba-tiba saja mengalir dengan sendirinya.

"Hyung, bogoshipoo..."

Lama-lama aku menjadi nangtuk. Sepertinya aku tidur sambil memeluk lengan Teukie hyung. Haahh,, boleh ya hyung? Hhehe...

~Donghae POV, end~

.

~Leeteok POV~

Haaa... Dimana ini? Semua terliat putih. Aku berjalan lurus, Tapi sepertinya jalan ini lurus tak berujung. Dari kejauhan, samar-samar aku melihat beberapa orang sedang berdiri jauh dihadapanku. Dongsanegku! Bahkan Hankyung, Kangin, dan Kibumpun ada disana. Aku ingin memeluk mereka. Aku berusaha untuk berlari kearah mereka tapi tidak bisa. Kakiku terasa kaku, tidak sanggup untuk berjalan.

"Ya, hyung! Ayo, kemari..." Suara Kangin memanggilku.

"Hyung, mianhae. Kembalilah pada kami." Hankyung...

"Hyung,, saranghae..." Ini Kibum.

"Jungsoo-ya, kemarilah, Ppali." Heechul...

"Ayo hyung,, bogoshipooo.." Sekarang Sungmin.

"Hyung, kemarilah. Aku merindukanmu." Ini Eunhyuk.

"Hyung~ MENDEKATLAH." Kyuhyun...

"Hyung~ Bogoshippoyo..." Anak ini, Donghae.

Ugh, kenapa kakiku sulit untuk begerak? Bagaimana ini? Ku;ihat mereka mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Tapi terlalu jauh, aku tidak bisa meraihnya. Walaupun aku tidak bisa mendekat dan menyentuh mereka, tapi kucoba untuk menutup mataku, kuulurkan tanganku pada mereka. Dan...

Semua terlihat silau. Argh, apalagi ini?

Hangat... Tangan yang hangat. Tangan ini sangat kuat mencengkram tanganku. Aku tau pemilik tangan ini. Tangan besar yang hangat, yang selalu mencengkramku kuat dan melindungiku. Kangin...

Kubuka mataku. Perlahan, cahaya masuk menyilaukan mataku. Agh, lampu itu membuatku sangat silau. Mataku terbuka, kulihat beberapa orang berdiri di sampingku, mengelilingiku. Mereka menatapku senang, ada yang menangis. Ada beberapa orang yang akhir-akhir ini mereka tidak pernah tertangkap oleh indra penglihatanku. Kibum ia sedang berdiri, tersenyum manis kearahku. Kangin, orang ini sekarang di sampingku, memegang tangnku dengan kuat dan tersenyum seperti biasanya kearahku. Aku merindukannya. Tapi dimana dia? Dimana Hankyung?

"Hyung, kau sudah bangu?" Kangin terlihat begitu khawatir. Ya, dia memang selalu seperti itu jika aku membuatnya cemas.

Aku tersenyum kecil, dan mengangguk kearahnya. "Kalian...kembali?" Tanyaku dengan suara parau.

Tidak ada jawaban dari mereka, terutama dari kedua orang itu. Kibum mendekatiku dan memelukkku. "Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuatku khawatir..."Dia terisak di pelukan hangat ini. Aku mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Kibummie..." Dia tersenyum padaku saat dia melepas pelukannya.

Semuanya tersenyum padaku, tapi ekspresi khawatir tidak hilang dari wwajah mereka. Aku pasti membuat mereka khawatir padaku, maafkan aku...

Kangin mendekatiku. Sekarang ia menatap wajahku serius. "Mimpi apa kau, hyung... Lama sekali kau bangun. Aku sampai lelah menunggumu. Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucapan kangin semakin lama semakin lembut. Aku suka caranya itu. Ia memelukku sebentar.

Aku benar-benar merindukan saat seperti ini. Mungkinkah ini akan bertahan lebih lama?

"Hyung! Mianhae..." Seseorang membuka pintu dengan kasar dan suaranya itu membuatku terdiam beberapa detik menatap kedatangannya. Orang yang telah cukup lama meninggalkan Super Junior, yang sekarang telah sama seperti Super Junior saat ini. Hankyung...

Hankyung langsung berlari kerahku, memelukku. "Maafkan aku hyung, maafkan aku..." Aku menggeleng, karena ini memang bukan salahnya kan?

SEMUAnya berkumpul sekarang... Tersenyum... Bahagia... Walaupun aku tau ini hanya sesaat, tapi aku tau sesuatu, bahwa suatu saat kita pasti akan kembali.

"Hyung, kau lihat? Mereka baik-baik saja, kan? Kau tidak pelu mencemaskan mereka. Walaupun kau bukan leader yang sempurna, tapi kau selalu mencoba untuk itu kan? Kau tetap leader Super Junior yang selalu menjadi yang terbaik bagi kami dan elf..." Donghae terlihat dewasa saat ia mengatakan ini. "Hanya perku waktu untuk berkumpul seperti ini lagi. Suatu saat kita pasti berkumpul. Selama kita tidak jenuh menunggu, maka waktu tidak akan terasa. Dan dalam sekejap, kita akan sampai pada masa yang indah itu..."

Yaa,, aku memang terlalu berlebihan. Aku terlalu mencemaskan mereka. Donghae benar, ini hanya soal waktu. Dan selama itu, aku akan terus menunggu untuk waktu yang indah itu. Aku akan terus mencoba menjadi leader yang baik untuk mereka. Beusaha menjadi leader yang benar-benar bisa mereka andalkan. Menjadi leader yang kuat. Sehingga saat kita kembali bersama nanti, aku bisa melindungi semuanya dengan tanganku, dan tidak akan pernah terjadi hal seperti yang aku khawatirkan lagi. Aku tiak boleh gagal...

Yya, hanya waktu... Untuk waktu yang (mungkin) cukup lama, masih maukah semuanya menunggu kami? Masih maukah semua mendukung kami...

Aku percaya mereka semua selalu disini...

..End..

.

.

.

Yaaa, author memang tak pernah bosen buat bikin fict yang nyeritain tentang Leeteuk, si leader kesayangan elf... Kepribadian dan sisi lain dia emang gak pernah habis untuk dibahas.

Maaf jika semuanya merasa bosan dengan fict saia yang selalu seperti ini -tidak ada perubahan- fict yang selalu apa adanya dan tidak jelas. Apapun, saia terima disini...

Gomawo.

Yeojung Park


End file.
